Picturesque
by Apphexon
Summary: Amu has never considered herself beautiful. But when she is "discovered" by supermodel Ikuto Tsukiyomi at the mall, she is swept into the glamourous but unpredictably hectic world of modeling. Ikuto has made millions in the modeling industry, and has long grown bored of it's repetitive routines. He's willing to do anything for excitement, even hire ill-equipped, but lively Amu.
1. Prologue

I am 5 feet tall and the least photogenic person you'll ever meet, so obviously, I've never been a model. When I started doing some research for this story, I was really surprised by some aspects of modeling that I wasn't at all expecting. I'm excited to explore the world of glamor and size zero outfits from the inside.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

"And... turn! That's it, Ikuto! This way! Look this way! Perfect!" Finally, the camera shutter stops clicking and the camera man straightens. "That was great Ikuto, take a short break and change outfits. We'll start again in a few minutes."

I sigh and comb through my hair with my fingers, an action that leads to immediate protest from the approaching hairstylist, "No, no, no Ikuto! Don't do that! We need your hair in your face for this next set of photos!" She drags me to a chair and pushes me down so that I am the right height for her to cover my head in hairspray. They don't really need my cooperation for this part, so I slump back and scroll through my phone.

_Missed calls and messages; 3. All from Utau. Delete._

_Text message: "Yo Ikuto! So are you..." From Kukai. Delete._

_Text message: "Ikuto, why don't you answer..." Also from Utau. Delete._

_Missed call; 1. From agency. Ignore and listen to later._

_Email: "Ikuto, it's nice to see..." From agency. Close and read later._

_Email: "Hello Ikuto! We just wanted to say thank you..."_ From past client. Delete. If only people knew that I have no interest in their appreciation. Then maybe they'd stop sending me this stuff.

I sigh again. This is going to be another tedious day.

My phone buzzes in my hand. A call from the agency. I consider hanging up but decide against it. They'd already tried to contact me twice, it could be important. But probably not.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ikuto!" Yoru: the person they usually use to contact me because he's the only one who can get my attention. Mostly because he's so tenacious, annoying and flamboyant. "You busy?" I glance around. They were still setting up lights and cameras. It would probably be a long wait. "Yeah, I'm busy. We're shooting now."

"Liar." This time, the voice comes from behind me, I whirl around to the dismay of the makeup artists. "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too." Yoru flounces closer, "You look really busy."

"There's a lot on my mind. I'm busy on the inside."

"Uh huh." He doesn't sound convinced. "So, listen, are you free next Saturday?"

What a funny question. _Am I_ free next Saturday? Buzz Rickson's had offered me about 800,000,000 Yen ($80,000) to shoot for their latest clothing line. I was playing with the idea of accepting just for something to do, but I could easily blow them off. That would teach them for being cheap.

"No, I have something planned on Saturday."

"A Buzz Rickson's shoot, right? You're not seriously considering that offer."

"I don't know why you bother asking me things. You know about everything that goes on in my life."

Yoru grins, "Of course! Your face is our agency's biggest money maker."

My mouth quirks up ever so slightly, "You're like a pimp. I should start calling you Big Daddy."

Yoru laughs, "That'll be the day. Anyway, we're having a big audition at the Kintetsu Mall next week. Huge promotion. We want you there as, you know, an incentive."

"Easter doesn't need an incentive to get new models."

"I know, but we want as many people as possible this time. Someone new, a fresh face."

As far as I know, models don't need a fresh face, just a pretty one. And there aren't many variations of a pretty face. Besides, Easter has thousands of people sending in portfolios a day, if they need a fresh face, they would've found one by now. It's obvious that a fresh face is not that important. "I suppose Easter does need a new face. It's been getting boring seeing the same people around the agency."

"Exactly, so we want you there. We'll put your name, and better yet, your photo on the promotional flyers and girls will come flocking in."

"What about guys?"

"Why Ikuto, I didn't know you swung that way." He gives me a suggestive eyebrow raise.

I sigh and feign annoyance at his antics, he immediately backtracks, "You know I'm joking. We'd prefer a girl this time. The agency's a sausage fest, it wouldn't hurt to see some boobs-"

"Ok, ok!" It's always better to stop Yoru while he's ahead, before he gets too profane. "I'll do it."

"You just don't want to hear me say boobs. Boobs, boobs, boobs, tits-"

"Yoru!"

He spreads his hands innocently, "Alright, whatever. Just make sure you show up on Saturday."

"Right, I'll make a note on my day- planner." I haven't touched that notebook since the day I bought it.

Yoru is interrupted right before he replies, "Ikuto! It's so nice to see you again!" This designer leans in close and air kisses me on both cheeks. How have you been?"

I should probably remember this guy's name. I'm pretty sure I've worked with him enough times. If only it was as memorable as his voice, which is much too high pitched for a man. "I'm fine."

"Great! I have an amazing new outfit for you today, you'll _love _this design, it's perfect for you..." He begins leading me away, still babbling. I tune him out completely, a skill I acquired some time ago. It's very useful and I'm quite proud of it.

I turn around to wave good- bye at Yoru, he exaggeratedly mouths _Saturday_ at me.

_Note: next Saturday at the Kinetsu Mall. Promotion. From the agency. Think about it later._

I hope they send me a memo just in case.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara

* * *

Amu slumped in her seat and tried to discreetly work out the tangles in her hair. The wind had been brutal, and it didn't help that she'd had to run five laps around the rack against it. If only her cool n' spicy attitude would let her bring a hairbrush to school, or at least borrow one from one of the other girls.

As she tried pulling out one of her hair clips, she heard a loud conversation going on behind her, "Are you really gonna do it?"

"Yeah, why not?" Saaya, the self proclaimed "Best- at- everything- absolutely- perfect- in- every- way- princess- of- the- class", sounded as proud as ever, "I'm _totally _pretty enough."

"_I _bet they won't even make you audition!" _Suck- up_, Amu labeled the voice and wondered briefly what they were talking about.

"Did you see that promotional poster?"

"Omigod, yes!" _Omigod, yes!,_ Amu mocked quietly to herself in a high pitched voice.

"Maybe we'll get to meet him!"

"Yeah! The poster said he'd be there! What I'd give to touch his hair!" _What?_ Amu shook her head, this was getting much too weird for her to keep eavesdropping. But she continued anyway.

"We'll _definitely _come with you tomorrow."

"Of course. When they pick me, I might be able to get you girls some benefits too."

"Oh, _will_ you?"

"You're so awesome Saaya!"

Amu rolled her eyes and snorted. But apparently the "perfect princess" didactually have very good hearing.

"Amu!" Saaya's voice dripped with mocking and a falsely curious tone, "Did I hear you say something?"

"No, you didn't." It was never a good idea to get involved with anything Saaya talked about.

"Oh, I think I did." She looked triumphant, as if one word from her proved with absolute certainty Amu's involvement and interest in her conversation, "Do you know what we're talking about?"

"I don't care." That didn't deter Saaya a bit, she just kept on talking, "We were talking about the modeling auditions going on at the Kintetsu Mall this Satuday. Are you going, Amu?"

Modeling auditions? As if she could ever be accepted as a model. "No, I'm not interested in things like that."

"Why not? I bet you have a chance. You should come on Satuday!" This prompted a flood of giggles from behind Saaya, and Amu fought to keep a blush down.

"I'm. Not. Interested." She glared Saaya straight in the eyes. This look usually worked wonders for making people stop bothering her, and Saaya was no different from other people.

She backed down, "Fine. Whatever. Not everyone is pretty enough to be a model." She walked away proudly before Amu could say anything else. Which was actually a good thing because she had nothing to say.

She really wasn't fit to be model. If they had kept talking, she would've been forced to go to the audition and embarrass herself by being rejected.

It was best that she didn't get involved in such things.

* * *

"Amu, do you mind running an errand for me? A friend of mine just opened new store in the Kintetsu Mall. I don't have time to go down, but I baked these cookies." Amu's mom held out the plate, smiling, "Do you mind taking it down?"

"Yeah, sure."

It wasn't until she was halfway there when she remembered what was happening at the mall besides the opening of a new store. _The modeling auditions_. Amu groaned to herself. It was too late to turn back, she would just have to avoid Saaya and her friends.

That proved to be harder than she thought.

At the door there were three people passing out flyers for the occasion and one was shoved into Amu's hands before she could refuse. She sighed and crumpled it under her plate of cookies.

The minute Amu stepped into the mall, she could tell that there was no way she would be able to avoid the auditions. It was happening right in the center of the building and the lines were absolutely huge, snaking around decorations and benches.

She tried to blend in the best she could, walking around the crowds, looking out for Saaya the whole time. Thankfully, she made it to the other side of the mall where the new shop was. She rushed in, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"Of course! Welcome!" A woman came out from the back, "Oh, hello Amu!" She smiled.

"Hi Ms. Kei. Congratulations on your new store. My mom made some cookies for you." She set the plate down on the glass counter.

"Oh, how nice! They look delicious." Ms. Kei unwrapped the foil, and took a bite out of one, "Go ahead, have one! A reward for walking all the way over here."

_Why not?_ Amu thought, she was in no hurry to enter the crowded mall again. She took a cookie off the top. "Oh, you're interested in modeling, Amu?"

_Where does everyone keep getting that idea? _"No, I'm not."

"You took a flyer." Ms. Kei pointed out. She had set the flyer down with the plate, and for the first time she took a good look at it.

The auditions were being hosted by Easter and lines of details told people about what to expect. But what caught Amu's eye the most, and probably every other girl, was the large photograph in the corner of a blue haired boy.

He was sitting on an invisible object, which had been edited out, and hunched over in a seductive and relaxed position.

Of course, that wasn't what caught Amu's eye either, it was the way the boy's hair, soft looking even in the photograph, fell perfectly over his dark sapphire eyes framed by long lashes. The way his mouth quirked up just right to look amused and blasé at the same time. The way you could see his muscles clearly through his leather jacket. Beams of light from an unseen source showed through, accentuating his high cheekbones and darkening one side of his hair while bringing out the color on the other.

Amu melted just looking at him.

Under the photo, written in a big, dark font were the words: "Come meet our top model, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

This beautiful man was there? In the same building? Breathing the same air? She shouldn't be breathing then, she might contaminate his air, let out too much co2...

And with that thought, through the urge to swoon, annoyance flooded in. Since when did she fall so hard for a boy? She was being stupid, it was like having a celebrity crush, she'd only be able to sit in her room, stare at his pictures, comb through videos that featured his interviews, check eBay everyday to see if someone had come across his underwear and was selling it for a reasonable amount of money. An unreasonable amount would be fine too...

Amu wasn't that kind of girl. She sucked in a breath and reminded herself that she'd never even be able to get near him. In a week, he'd be in the back of her mind.

"Amu?" Ms. Kei was staring at her, concerned. Amu realized that she had been completely lost in thought, "Sorry, Ms. Kei, I was daydreaming. You can keep the flyer, someone gave it to me. I have to go now. Bye." There was no sense in keeping that flyer, not if she wanted to forget about Ikuto. Besides, she could probably find that picture on the internet later if she wanted to... She shook her head furiously, _what was she doing_?! She'd never been one for celebrity crushes, or even reasonable crushes on boys at her school for that matter? A man that good looking was probably a playboy and overly arrogant anyway.

Forget.

Forget.

Forget.

Clear your mind...

Just as she was beginning to relax and rationalize, she heard her name being called out by a high, annoying voice. "Amu!"

"Oh, no." she murmured to herself. In addition to forgetting about Ikuto, she'd also forgotten about Saaya. Now they were both back.

"So... you decided to come try out after all?" Saaya smirked, "That's great! Take a chance, who knows, you might even do ok."

"I told you, I'm not interested in these things." she replied cooly.

"Oh? That's too bad. I got through the first round, I was hoping you would come with me to the second round." The evil glint in her eye told Amu very clearly that she had hoped for no such thing. But the trap had been set, anger coursed through Amu's veins. Who the hell did she think she was? How many times had she said that she wanted nothing to do with modeling?

Well now she was annoyed and irrational. "You know what Saaya? Maybe I will try out." Saaya's mouth dropped open. She was shocked, and quite frankly, so Amu. What was she _doing_? She would just be embarrassing herself. But what the hell. She'd already said it, might as well follow through.

"That's right. I'll go right now. You wanna come watch?" She turned on her heel, intending to stride smoothly to the back of the line, but instead, she crashed nose first into a hard body. "Ow!" She stepped back, rubbing her face. Perfect. _Smooth, Amu._ She thought sarcastically to herself.

"Watch where you're going!" She growled at at the offending chest.

"My bad." A deep voice apologized causally. He didn't sound sorry at all. _Jackass. _She looked up to snap at him, and stopped, standing before her was a tall, lean man dressed in a long coat with a high collar that went up to his chin. Only half his face was really showing. The top half was covered by big sunglasses and a hat. If anyone else had been wearing an outfit like that, a paranoid mother would have reported pedophilia and kidnapping the minute he even looked a kid. But on him, he just looked mysterious and enigmatic.

That should've been the first indication of who he was.

But Amu was much too frustrated and angry to make such an inference. "What the hell are you _wearing_? What kind of douche bag wears sunglasses _and _a hat _indoors_? No wonder you couldn't see me!"

One of the man's eyebrows twitched upward, and he reached up to take off his shades, "You've got quite a temper, don't you?"

"No, I don't. You just-" Amu froze halfway through her retort, mouth still halfway open.

"Holy... shit..." Saaya's voice drifted forward, uncharacteristically low and soft. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi..."


	3. Chapter 2

__Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_.

Amu could only stare, slack jawed, unable to move.

"I just... what?" Ikuto smirked. He was even more handsome in person. Amu couldn't believe it. This made her excuse of crushing on him being irrational because they would never meet fly out the window.

_This was it. This was her chance. She would confess her love and he would accept and they would skip off into the sunset together... Hand in hand... _

"You just really fucking pissed me off!"

_NOOOOOOOO!_

Ikuto looked taken aback too, obviously, no one in their right mind talked to him that way. Amu tried desperately to apologize, but the words just wouldn't come out. She'd never hated her cool n' spicy attitude more.

"Y- you know, Mr. Tsukiyomi, you don't piss _me_ off!" Saaya grabbed on to his arm. "Not at all!"

Ikuto just stared at the place her hands connected with his sleeve for a few minutes. "This jacket is made of _cashmere_. Hands _off_." Saaya quickly released him, dazed. Amu would bet any amount of money that no male had ever talked to her quite like that before. It made her worship him even more, now if only she could express it.

Ikuto returned his attention back to Amu, "So you're trying out for modeling?"

"What's it to you?" _No! Amu, stop it!_

"How much do you weigh?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"How. Much. Do. You. _Weigh_?" _Great, now he thought she was rude _and_ hard of hearing. _

"49 Kg (110 Ibs). Why?" _Good! That's it, Amu! Lighten your tone! _

"Height?"

"167 cm (5'5)."

Ikuto cocked his head and narrowed his eyes in consideration, "Not bad...", he mused. _Not bad! Hear that, Amu? He thinks you're 'not bad'! That's not too far from 'Oh my God, Amu! You're the most amazing girl in this world, marry me!'_

"Come with me." He put his sunglasses back on, wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders and led her to the front of the line. Amu looked back just enough to see Saaya staring at them, dumbfounded. She could hear her cohorts coming back, "Hey Saaya, we bought your drink. Congrats on winning...!"

A sense of victory flooded her. Before the realization hit that _IKUTO HAD HIS ARM AROUND HER!_

_Calm down, Amu. _She chided, _Don't act weird, he already thinks you're weird and dense. _

But that just made her stiffen even more. They approached the table where the signups took place and Ikuto bent down to whisper something in one of the women's ear, as he talked, the woman looked Amu up and down with incredibility.

She shook her head and waved Ikuto into the office behind her where one of the branches of Easter was stationed. None of the model hopefuls seemed to notice that a celebrity of the modeling world had just walked by.

There was a smaller line in the room, all the girls stared as Ikuto bypassed the lineup, black coat flowing behind him as he strode past them, Amu followed one step after him.

They walked to the back where a man with long brown hair and and another small, younger one with black hair was talking on a couch. The younger one noticed them first, "Hey Ikuto! You're late!"

"At least I came." Ikuto stripped off his sunglasses, hat, and coat, leaving him with only jeans and a tight shirt. Amu swallowed as she watched his muscles flex throwing his clothes on an armchair. His hair was showing clearly now too, it was even more blue than the photo.

"Yeah, I guess. Who's the girl?"

Ikuto clapped a hand on her shoulder, "I think she has potential."

"What?" The man with glasses sat forward, "Her?"

"That's right. 49 kilos, 167 centimeters, and... what? 36 C?

"Huh?" Amu stared at him, that sounded like an apartment number, why did he need to know that?

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Your bra size."

"Oh." Why did he need to know _that_? "32 C."

"Ikuto, she's average at best." Shorty leaned towards them eagerly, "Did you see that girl with double D's?" He whistled appreciatively.

"Yeah, they were fake."

"So? No one can tell from a photograph or the runway."

"32 C's are perfectly fine for modeling. Stop being a pervert for a minute, Yoru." Glasses cocked his head, thoughtfully, "Do you really see potential, Ikuto?"

Ikuto nodded.

"Then get Aki to take a few snapshots. He's in the back."

"Sure."

Amu stood to the side awkwardly as Ikuto and the cameraman talked, Aki glanced at Amu and nodded. He began fiddling with the camera strapped to his neck and Ikuto walked back to her.

"They need to see how good you look on camera. Just do a few poses. You'll be fine."

"Umm, actually Ikuto-"

"Later. He's ready." He pushed her forward before she could finish. She stood in front of the white set sheepishly. Aki lifted his camera and waited for her to move.

"Let's go, we don't have all day!" Ikuto called from the sideline.

"I-I don't know..." Amu trailed off.

"You can't pose?" Aki lowered his camera, "I'm not sure modeling is the best career path then."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to say..." Amu fiddled with her skirt nervously, "I don't actually want to be a model... I just wanted to get out of that argument... I'm sorry I troubled you..." Amu eyed Ikuto uncomfortably.

"That's too bad." Glasses was watching from the door, "You got a recommendation from Ikuto. That could've launched your career."

"Really?" Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto was handsome, sure, but he had so much influence?

"Not quite. Nikaidou likes to exaggerate." Ikuto launched himself from the wall where he had been leaning, "But it would have gotten you into Easter certainly."

Nikaidou smiled kindly, "Why don't you think about it? How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"You'll need to start thinking about your future soon. Consider this. Here's a sign- up form, fill it out and bring it back if you want to give modeling a chance."

"Thanks." Amu took the sheet of paper hesitantly. Nikaidou smiled again and walked out. Ikuto watched him head around the corner and turned back to Amu.

"If you don't want to be a model then why were you out there?"

"I was visiting a friend and Saaya called me over... I never actually... I-I'm sorry." Amu squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Ikuto to tell her how stupid she was.

But all she heard was a sigh. "Look, Nikaidou was right. Just think about it."

Amu stared up at him, eyes shining, "You're not mad?"

Ikuto snorted, "No, I'm not mad. In fact, here," He picked up a flyer from a table, and scribbled something down. "Call me if you need anything."

Amu almost gasped, it was his phone number, she gripped the ten digit number like a lifeline. "Yeah, whatever."

Her attitude was back and it sounded completely out of place with how the conversation had been going earlier, but who cares! She had Ikuto's phone number!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

_Call him!_

_It'll be fine! _

_He can't be mad just from a call, right? _

_Right?_

Amu groaned and fell on her bed in a heap. What had she been thinking? The whole time Ikuto, Nikaidou, and Yoru had been talking about her as if she wasn't there she wanted to tell them the truth.

That she wasn't fit to be a model. She was never fit to be a model. Why had she let Ikuto lead her into that room in the first place?

Oh, right. Because he'd put his arm around her.

_Idiot! _Was she really so naïve that something so simple could make her fall? He'd only put his arm around her... and yet she could still feel her shoulders tingling. She could still feel his warm body close to her, pressing against her side.

_No, that's ridiculous. _She was probably just imagining it. She'd read one too many romance novels.

And yet... Her heart still sped up when she thought of his dark eyes. She couldn't help the little smile that turned her lips and sent a euphoric feeling throughout her system.

Her smile turned into a giggle, then a laugh. God, she was being stupid. She curled her knees inward, still chuckling.

"Amu?" Her mom walked into her room carrying a laundry basket. "I ironed your clothes."

"Thanks, mom." Amu sat up.

"No problem, sweetheart. What's this?"

"Huh?" She'd left the flyer with Ikuto's number in broad daylight on her desk. Shit.

"Modeling?" Her mom looked up, face glowing, "You're interested in modeling?"

"N-No... Some guy from the mall gave it to me."

"And this form too?" Her mom scanned the signup sheet, "This doesn't look like something they just hand out."

"Well, no... they..." There wasn't much to say in this situation, she could already tell what her mom was about to do.

"Oh, honey... you've been scouted!" Amu's mom grabbed her hands, "That's so wonderful!"

"No, mom, that's not-"

"And what's this phone number?" _Oh, no._ "Is the talent agent's phone number?"

"Uh, that's..."

"Call him!" Her mom shoved the paper into her hands and looked around frantically for a phone, "For goodness sake, this is a once in lifetime opportunity!" Finally, she pulled out her own cell phone and threw it to Amu, "Come on, Amu. Call!"

"Mom!" Amu tossed everything onto her bed, "Come on, be serious. I can't be a model."

"What? Why not?" She sat down on the bed next to Amu.

"Look at me! I'm not model material."

"Sure you are! If the agency is interested, that means you are model material!"

"But-"

"Sweetheart." Her mom put one hand to her hair, smoothing it out gently, "You've always been so reserved, but I knew you'd come out of your shell eventually. You're beautiful! Believe in yourself a little!" She smiled, "I'll give you some time to think." She patted Amu's head and left the room.

Amu stared at her hands. This was stupid. So stupid. She shouldn't be doing this. But she picked up the phone and began dialing the number anyway.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang and before Amu could run downstairs, her mom threw open the door. "Hello! You must be..." She was about to ask the man's name when she caught sight of his face.

He wasn't wearing the hat or long coat anymore, a different pair of sunglasses this time and a black leather jacket, with a dark blue shirt underneath. He slid the sun glasses on top of his head, sweeping select strands of his bangs up too. Leaving just enough blue to compliment his eyes.

"Hello." His amusement showed in his voice, and he extended his hand, "You must be Amu's mother. I'm Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"H-Hello Ikuto..."

Ikuto smiled good- naturedly,in a I- deal- with- people- like- you- all- the- time way, "Is Amu here?"

"O-Oh, yes. Amu! Ikuto's here!"

Amu was standing on the stairs, out of view of the two, kneading her temples. Her mom had just acted like a lovestruck teenager in front of Ikuto. Wonderful.

"I'm right here." And her cool n' spicy attitude was back.

She stepped cooly down the the stairs, "Hello, Ikuto."

"Amu." _The way his voice caressed her name... No, no! Stop thinking like that, Amu! _She thought furiously.

She motioned him upstairs, "Let's talk in my room."

"Leave the door open!" Her mom called.

No amount of willpower could stop the blush this time. As if they'd be having wild sex in her room with her mom right downstairs, probably with an ear pressed against the ceiling.

They stepped into her room and Ikuto looked around. "Pretty." He approved, and turned around smirking, "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes..." _Relax... _"Do you really think I have potential?"

Ikuto, who'd been studying the titles of her textbooks, looked up in surprise, "Of course I think you have potential."

"Like what? How do I look at all like a model?"

"Well, you're a little rough around the edges, but nothing a little practice can't fix."

"Practice?"

"Practice... diet, exercise...", he shrugged, "The things everyone has to work at."

"Did you have to work on... your looks?"

He smirked, "Not everyone can be as perfect as me." _Too true. _"You should have more confidence in yourself." He stepped closer to her, bodies just inches apart, "You're beautiful."

Her breath stopped. That was what her mom had said but... this was Ikuto. Ikuto thought she was beautiful. Not "not bad". Beautiful. Her heart almost beat out of her chest. She wouldn't have imagined this even in her dreams.

Before she could stop herself, Amu pushed him away, "Stop being a pervert." She bit her lip, she still couldn't say anything to him. Her heart in her throat, she picked up the form from her desk, "Here, take this to Easter for me." At least her voice wasn't trembling.

Ikuto smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Ikuto pushed open the double doors of Easter and walked around the crowds to the elevator through a chorus of greetings. As always, he ignored them. He pressed the up button and rode up to the third floor.

Nikaidou and Sanjo were looking through the new portfolios.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" Nikaidou asked.

"Just visiting." He slid onto the opposite couch and picked up a stack of profiles, flicking through them absently.

"I cannot believe these girls." Sanjo muttered, "Look at this one? How can she possibly think she could ever be a model?" Her eyes flashed, "Who let her into into the second round of auditions?"

Nikaidou laughed nervously, and peered at the girl's photos, "She might make a nice plus- size model."

"Yeah sure, after she loses a hundred pounds." Sanjo tossed the file aside. Nikaidou winced, Sanjo was infamous for being strict and completely honest with her words.

Ikuto hummed a neutral sound and picked out a folder from his stack. Saaya Yamabuki. She was the one Amu had been fighting with. Ikuto skipped through all the preliminary signup sheets to the page where a staff member had made comments about the girl. It was Sanjo's cramped, precise handwriting.

At least he knew the comments would be honest.

"Nice hair, natural curl. Good weight. Average height."

"How about this one?" He tossed the file over. Sanjo looked over it, "She's alright. You like her?" When Sanjo asked these kinds of questions, he knew she meant professionally. "She could work. Keep an eye out for her." Sanjo nodded and put the file aside.

"Oh, and this girl." Ikuto pulled out the form Amu had filled out. "I like her."

Nikaidou glanced at the paper, "This is that girl you picked out from the line. You _like_ her?" When Nikaidou asked these things, it was personal.

"She has potential." He sat back and crossed his arms, daring Ni to challenge him. Ni just shrugged and stapled Amu's form to a folder, labeling it with her name.

No, he didn't like her. She amused him, that was why he picked the two of them. With this new rivalry between her and that Saaya girl, he was getting free entertainment.

"You better be serious about this girl, Ikuto. The only reason we're accepting her is because of your recommendation."

"I know." It didn't matter how much trouble he would get into if the girl failed, they would never fire him, as long as she could keep him amused.

It didn't matter that he had given the girl his number, something he hadn't done in years.

It didn't matter that he'd personally gone to her house, something he'd _never_ done before.

It didn't matter that it sort of hurt when she'd pushed him away.

She was a toy. Toys didn't matter. Not at all.

* * *

Ahh! Plot twist! ^^ I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting a nice easy romance between them.


	5. Chapter 4

I won't be able to post this weekend so this chapter is early. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

In Amu's opinion, the biggest obstacle in all of this was convincing her dad to let her model. He thought that modeling was degrading and undignified, and the most terrible sin of all would be all the boys staring at her body. He was absolutely right of course. Modeling was all those things, and probably more. It was exactly what Amu had thought of all those skinny girls strutting down a catwalk before she had been offered an equal opportunity.

But now that it had become a real possibility, she couldn't help but feel excited by the prospect. She was pretty enough to be model! As shallow as that seemed, it was something she had never considered before.

Amu and her dad had the worst fight that night. In the end she told him that technically, she was eighteen and could do whatever she wanted. He'd been stunned.

Somehow, she and her mom managed to convince her father to at least go in for the meeting with the agency.

All three of them arrived at the headquarters in Tokyo, a good six hours drive from their house, discounting traffic. It was a big, modern looking building, with a wall made completely of glass. The other walls had very large windows. In Amu's opinion, it was extravagant, but then again, Easter was a very big and rich company. After a short wait in the lobby, they were led into one of the offices where Nikaidou was waiting for them.

He stood up to shake their hands, "Hello Mr. Hinamori, Mrs. Hinamori, Amu. Would you like something to drink? Tea, water, coffee?"

Amu and her father declined, Amu's mother requested coffee just to see what would happen. Nikaidou buzzed for an intern, who bustled in seconds later with a tray with an empty mug, a pitcher of coffee, sugar, and cream. She poured the steaming coffee into the mug and left Amu's mom to add whatever she wanted before taking the tray away. "Wow." Amu's mom murmured, "What good service." She took a sip, "Good coffee too." She marveled.

Amu stifled a groan. _How unprofessional... _

Nikaidou only smiled, "Of course, only the best for our girls and their families." He sat down and smoothed down his tie, "So, shall we begin?"

"Yes." Amu's dad leaned forward, "What exactly does this job entail?"

"Well, Mr. Hinamori," Nikaidou folded his hands together under his chin, "I'm sure you know what a modeling job is. Amu will probably be doing advertising for fashion lines or other ads but we also have runway shows."

"I heard this is a very hard job to get into. Won't it be hard for her to find work?"

"Everyone has trouble getting started in any career, Mr. Hinamori. The more castings Amu does, the more chances she has of getting work. Word will get around and she will slowly become popular and become requested."

Amu's mom leaned forward, "What about that boy that came to our house? Amu said he recommended her?"

"A boy...? Oh, I suppose you mean Ikuto." Nikaidou motioned to one of the framed posters of models hanging around the room, "That's Ikuto. He's our most popular male model."

Amu's dad's eyes narrowed significantly as he stared at the poster, it wasn't the best way to introduce a man to a father. It had been for a soda ad, Ikuto was lounging regally on a golden throne, dressed in fairy tale prince clothes complete with a cape draped artfully across his armrest, holding a soda can instead of a scepter. He looked vaguely pleased, lips twitching up only slightly, even with several girls in skimpy outfits surrounded him, serving more soda, holding a large fan, and one was even draped sensually over his crossed legs.

Amu swallowed. Her mom blinked. And her father clutched the arms of his chair tighter, "That boy was in our house?"

Nikaidou, realizing his mistake, cleared his throat, "Ikuto's sister, Utau is also very popular." He pointed a few posters down to a stunningly beautiful blonde girl holding a microphone and singing on stage, advertising for a fashion label. She wasn't exactly dressed conservatively either.

"But of course, these aren't the only advertisements available. Amu could model for more family oriented shoots. Those posters you see in retail stores. There really are many possibilities."

"Of course." Amu's dad sounded dubious.

Nikaidou smiled with relief, thinking the hard part was over, "Now, we have to talk about living situations."

"What?" Amu's dad's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? She'll be living at home with us."

"That can certainly be a possibility, but we prefer our models to live closer to our agency. And I understand that you live five hours away. Surely, that would be an inconvenience."

Amu's dad grit his teeth, "Well, what other options are there?"

"Well, most of our beginner models share an apartment just a few minutes from here."

Amu's mom spoke this time, "You mean... She has to move out?"

"She wouldn't be completely alone, she would share the room with two other girls." Nikaidou adjusted his tie uncomfortably, he'd never had to have this speech before, most parents coming with potential daughters knew what to expect.

"Amu... Are you ready for that?" Amu's mom turned to her worriedly.

No, she wasn't. She'd lived with her parents her whole life, she didn't know how to live independently.

But this was her opportunity to try. She had to grow up sometime, this was her chance to give the real world a shot. She wouldn't have to rely on her parents anymore. Not many teenagers could truly make that claim.

"I'll be fine, mom." She murmured softly.

"Good." Nikaidou grinned, "Now, we have some more paperwork we'd like for you to fill out, but more importantly, we still need to take a few photos to get you started." He stood up, "This way."

They rode the elevator to the fourth floor and into a room marked Photography 2. A tall, blonde woman with purple highlights was setting up lights.

"Amu, this is Maiko."

"Is this her? The girl Ikuto recommended?" Amu wondered if the rest of her career she would be known as The Girl Ikuto Recommended.

"Yup. We just need some snapshots to get her portfolio started. Go ahead Amu." He gave her a little push.

She felt a significant rush of deja vu as she stood stiffly in front of the white set. The woman stood, waiting with her camera ready. "Come on, girl! Move!"

"I- I don't know..."

"Don't know what? How to pose? You're a girl, it should be in your blood!"

"What's in my blood and what I'm comfortable doing has nothing to do with you." The woman rolled her eyes, "You have an attitude too."

She turned to Nikaidou and Amu's parents, "All of you, out. We need some time to talk."

Nikaidou herded Amu's parents out haltingly, "Maiko is one of our best photographers, Amu will be fine." The door closed behind them.

"Now," Maiko turned back to Amu, "We just need you to relax. What do you do? Sing? Dance?"

"Neither."

Maiko sighed, "Gosh, you're boring. Whatever, everyone dances." She turned behind her to where a large stereo sat. She put in a CD and an upbeat pop song immediately started blaring.

"Now," Maiko called above the music, "Dance!"

"You're kidding right?" Amu called back.

"Just dance!" Maiko jumped in front of the backdrop with Amu, wiggling around and grinning like a maniac, "Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

Maiko's movements were contagious, (if not bothersome; with some girl shaking her ass around Amu) eventually, it was impossible not to join.

Both of them danced around the set wildly, laughing and shaking out their hair.

"That's it Amu, keep dancing!" Maiko shouted, she stepped back and began snapping shots. Amu, still unguarded from the dancing even struck a few poses.

"Doing good Amu!" Maiko turned back to flip the switch on a giant fan blowing Amu's way.

She laughed, holding her arms out, letting the wind sweep her hair wildly in all directions.

"Alright, that's enough!" Maiko said, turning off the music and fan. "You can stop now."

She clicked through the photos she had taken. Amu walked over to look over her shoulder, "How are they?" Before she had even finished her sentence, she had already glanced at one of the pictures.

It was worlds apart from what her school ID looked like, she looked more happy and confident than she thought she was capable of. Her hair flared out, framing her heart shaped face. Her honey colored eyes shined with excitement. "Wow..."

"They're alright. I don't think I've ever taken such cliched photos." She added, "But whatever. You did pretty good after you loosened up. Good job."

Amu grinned, "Thanks."

"Don't get sentimental. Go back, I'll print these out and give them to Nikaidou."

* * *

"I still can't believe those photos!" Amu's mom marveled in the car, "That photographer must've been a genius!" Her parents had been shown the printed out versions of the snapshots before giving them up to be put onto an official looking folder.

"Ok, mom. We've heard it a billion times already." But secretly, Amu was just as pleased as her mom. It wasn't everyday that she got to be photographed by a professional, and have the pictures turn out so well.

She smiled to herself and turned to look out the window. When they stopped for a red light, Amu caught sight of a huge billboard. She gapped as a familiar face stared back at her.

Ikuto was wearing Nike sportswear, sprinting after a tennis ball, a spotlight shown on him brought him out from the pitch black background.

Ikuto was more muscular than she had originally thought. His tight shirt stretched across his chest, and as an extra bonus, he was wearing shorts too. His legs were long and muscular, toned just like the rest of his body.

Amu grinned wider as the car rolled forward again.

Going into Ikuto's world would be even more fun than she'd thought.

* * *

Amu's modeling career has officially started!

BTW, I really don't know, what do you guys think Ikuto's legs look like? I don't think he's ever shown them...


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

"We're at the Koenji Apartments."

Amu looked up, "Oh, um, thanks." She handed the cabby thirty dollars and got out to lug her suitcase out of the trunk.

She would be sharing one of the rooms in the Koenji Apartments with two other girls. The agency was within walking distance so she would be able to commute easily. She managed to convince her parents to let her come here by herself so she could feel grownup and independent but after actually getting there, she wished there was someone familiar to guide her.

Amu took a deep breath and walked through the glass double doors. She was in room 128. She hesitated before knocking twice. The door was pulled open by a pretty girl with long, curly, blonde hair. She looked Amu up and down, "Are you Amu Hinamori?"

"Yeah. Your new roommate."

"I know." The girl deadpanned, "That's why I knew your name." She stepped back, "I'm Rima, come in."

Amu stepped in and was almost run over by another girl, "Hi! Are you Amu? You're our new roommate right? That's so cool! I'm Yaya!" The girl grinned at her and attempted to jump her with a hug. Rima grabbed her by the collar just in time, "Calm down, Yaya." She muttered. "You'll scare her away."

"No I wouldn't." Yaya pouted but backed down, grabbing Amu's hand and leading her deeper into the room, with Rima giving the overall tour, "There are two bedrooms." One held a single full sized bed and the other had a bunk bed, "I get the big bed, because I was here first, you share with Yaya."

"Yaya likes the top bunk, is that ok, Amu?" Yaya grinned.

"Er, yeah, that's fine."

"Yay! You're better that our first roommate Amu, she was always fighting with me." Yaya made a face, "I'll bet you're a lot nicer!"

"I... guess..."

Rima interrupted, "Moving on. This is the kitchen." She opened the fridge, "Anything you don't want to share you put your name on. But that doesn't always stop Yaya. Just warning you." She added.

Yaya giggled sheepishly, "I don't see the names sometimes." Amu peered in the fridge, there was hardly anything inside. Half a bottle of low fat milk, 2 yogurts, a candy bar, and a bag of onions. Rima saw her look, "We don't really cook much." She closed the door and led her into another room.

"This is our living room." It consisted of two couches, a coffee table and a t.v. "Try to keep this place clean." Rima turned to her, "Anyway, down to the official stuff. The rent is due on the second Tuesday of every month. No exceptions. You miss a payment, you're gone. Everyone pays 15,000 yen ($150)."

Amu mentally reviewed the spending money her parents had given her before she left. _There should be enough to pay rent._

"And you buy your own meals."

Amu subtracted some more money. She gulped. _Crap_. She would have to start getting jobs soon.

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, come on, Rima. Amu just got here." Yaya scolded childishly, "Let's take her out to dinner! As a welcome!"

"Actually, I can't. They told me to go to the agency as soon as I get here. Maybe after?"

"Yeah, of course!" Yaya grinned, "We'll get a bunch of people together and go out for dinner."

"That would be great, thanks." Amu meant it, no one in her class ever invited her to eat out or do anything because they just assumed she wouldn't want to go.

The summer air was humid when Amu went outside. No one noticed her as she walked down the unfamiliar street. She studied the crudely drawn map Yaya had given her and considered asking one of the strangers for directions. When she glanced around, she noticed a blue head of hair, taller than most of the crowd, bobbing down the street. No way he was who she thought he was...

She followed the man as he weaved through the crowds of people, stopping occasionally to look at window displays. She stopped whenever he did. And finally, he stopped completely in front of a boutique and turned around fully.

"Why are you following me?" Ikuto asked, peering at Amu from behind yet another pair of sunglasses.

"Ikuto! It _is_ you!"

"It is. Why are you following me?" He asked again.

"I was trying to get to the agency."

"And you just decided that I was going there? You were supposed to make a right turn way back."

"O-oh, really?" She looked back hesitantly. "Where exactly?"

Ikuto sighed, "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Not exactly, but I have this map..."

Ikuto grabbed it, looked it over and tossed it over his shoulder, grimacing. "That map was wrong."

_Yaya!_ Amu grit her teeth.

"Go back to block 4, take a right, then another left."

"Huh?" Amu stopped, realizing how stupid she sounded, "I'm really bad with directions" Ikuto groaned softly, "Of course you are." He stared at her hopeful expression, "Then I suppose you want me to take you?"

She smiled sheepishly, "That would be nice."

"I'm not very nice." Ikuto muttered but turned back anyway. Amu struggled to catch up with his long strides.

Suddenly, Amu seemed like the most interesting person in the world, walking with Ikuto. Everyone turned to watch them stroll down the street. But then she followed their gazes and realized that they were mostly just staring at Ikuto. She could hear the whispers, "Do you think he's a celebrity? He looks familiar."

"Wow, check out that guy!"

"Who's that girl with him? They can't be going out right?"

Amu's cheeks colored, why couldn't they be going out? Ikuto wasn't _that_ much better looking than she was. She watched Ikuto's hair flow gently in the wind and the way his long legs carried him in such a confident glide. _Ok, so maybe he is a little better looking... Or a lot. _

"So, Ikuto." She cleared her throat, trying to make small talk, "You attract a lot of attention don't you?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

"A lot of girls..."

"I know. It's so annoying."

"Oh, is it...?" She wasn't sure she'd ever heard a man say that.

In front of her, Ikuto was smirking. Amu looked almost confused, trying to puzzle out what he'd said. Quite honestly, he didn't hate girls' attentions, it was a nice confidence booster when he was in a bad mood. He'd been getting stares like these since he was thirteen, he hardly noticed them anymore.

He supposed that was what caught his eye about Amu. He could tell she had fallen head over heels for him but she barely showed it all. It was nice not having someone openly worshipping the ground he walked on. That, on top of the rivalry she had with Saaya would keep him entertained for a while.

But eventually, she would get used to having him around and the attitude would drop. She would start acting like every other girl and he would have to find someone else. He hoped that day didn't come for a while.

"Don't you what what it's like to have someone hanging onto you nonstop?" He smirked, he was sure she didn't.

"Um... no, I don't." _Exactly-_ "But I can see how that would be annoying." She stopped to think, "I've heard the things girls say about you. I guess all that superficial stuff gets real boring." Ikuto stifled a snort. What did she know about superficial feelings? In fact, she'd probably thought some of the same things about him.

"Then again," Amu grinned, "I guess I'm not one to judge. I've thought about some weird things about you..." She flushed quickly, "Er, not _weird, _weird. I mean, nothing _super_ weird... just normal things, or I guess they're normal... I hope they are anyway... um..."

Ikuto chuckled, "You sound like you've given this a lot of thought."

Amu's cheeks flushed even darker, "Not really. Well, maybe a little. You're... you're different, you know? I didn't think I'd ever get to meet anyone like you in my life. So I've only thought about you- No! I meant... nothing, forget I even said anything." Her face looked like a tomato. "I guess you meet babbling girls a lot, right?"

"Not exactly." Most girls came on strong and flirtatious, any girl who got up the nerve to talk to him had no problems with guys. Amu was the first one who sounded so clumsy and... well, _sincere_. In her own awkward way, of course. "You're the first."

"Oh." Amu was about ready to jump off a bridge, but before she could find one, Ikuto said, "Here it is. Easter." It was the same tall, elegant building. But standing there beside Ikuto, she felt like a full grown adult going to work. Almost as if she fit in.

"Do you know who you're meeting?"

"Uh, I had it written down..." She began patting her pockets. She'd also had a name memorized but it had completely flew her mind while she talked with Ikuto.

"Forget it. You're probably meeting Sanjo. I'll take you to her office."

"Thanks." Amu breathed a sigh of relief and followed Ikuto in.

The woman at the front desk waved, "Hi Ikuto! How are you?" She grinned enthusiastically.

"Fine." Ikuto walked by coldly, hands plugged firmly in his pockets. Amu trotted to catch up with his long stride and noticed that Ikuto's answer to the receptionist had been the warmest. He didn't greet or answer anyone else at all.

She hesitated as they got on the elevator, "You don't have any friends here?"

He pressed the button for the third floor, "Friends?"

"You didn't talk to anyone just now."

Ikuto shrugged, "There is no logical, substantial reason to say "hi" to anyone."

"Huh? Sure there is."

"What then?"

"Um..."

"Exactly. The only reason we greet people at all is because someone out there figured we have to do it to knowledge people and their presence to be polite. I figure it's just a waste of time. They know I'm here, and I know they are there. What's the purpose of announcing it to everyone?"

Amu considered what he'd just said, "You should've become a philosopher."

"I'm too pretty to be a philosopher." He tossed his hair, mockingly.

Amu giggled as the elevator dinged and they went out into the hallway."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

Ikuto led Amu to a new office, one with glass walls and doors; she could see straight out the window at the other side of the room. The woman named Sanjo was behind her desk and was frantically flipping through stacks of papers, and shouting to someone on the phone at the same time. "I need a model today! No, Right _now_!... Wha- Are you even _listening?! _That's right, _hurry_!"

"Bad time?" Ikuto intoned casually.

"Miwa got sick at the last minute and can't make it to her photo shoot. Useless girl." Sanjo grit her teeth as she scribbled a note on a piece of paper.

"Oh, yeah. How dare she not plan illnesses around her photo shoots?"

"She has _mono_, Ikuto. She could've planned screwing with deadbeat guys around a photo shoot."

"Right. On a more pleasant note, this is Amu. Amu Hinamori."

"Oh yeah, you..." Sanjo kneaded her temples, trying to pick out her identity, "you're that girl... the one Ikuto recommended." There it was again. She should just change her name to The One Ikuto Recommended, people would probably recognize her more easily that way.

"That's right. I'm The One Ikuto Recommended."

"Don't take it personally, Amu. I'm just a bit on edge right now."

"Just like every other day of the year." Ikuto quipped.

"Stop it, Ikuto. I'm not in the mood. Look Amu, I'm sorry, I don't have time to give you an intro right now. Do you want to wait or..."

"Yeah, sure, I could wait."

"Or!" Sanjo snapped her fingers, "Ikuto can tell you the basics!"

"Huh?" Ikuto's head snapped up.

"Yes, Ikuto knows everything. Here's her portfolio." Sanjo marched over, and shoved a book into Ikuto's hands.

"Sanjo-"

"Thank you very much, Ikuto. I appreciate it." She turned back to her desk dismissively.

"Fine." Ikuto gripped the book loosely. He walked out of the room muttering to himself, "This is what I get for trying to be nice. I better get payed extra."

"I'm so sorry you're stuck with me." Amu snapped.

"I know that's sarcasm and I'm choosing to ignore you. Let's just make this quick."

"Great. Let's talk about it while we walk. I'm supposed to meet Yaya and Rima at a restaurant after the meeting. I'm hungry."

"I'm glad to see you're taking this so seriously."

Amu grinned swiftly to herself, she'd always wanted to banter back and forth with a friend the way she was with Iktuo. "Of course. Because modeling is such a serious and profound profession. Just get your introduction over with."

"Ok, first of all, modeling is a lot harder than you'd expect. Especially at the beginning. You'll have to go to several different castings, called "go- sees" by the way, a day, just to find someone that'll accept you. Once you finally are cast in an ad or commercial or whatever, and do whatever you need to do, there's a chance that you'll only be paid with clothes or accessories."

"Wait, what?" Amu interrupted, "I thought I would be paid with money."

"No, not always, especially at the beginning of your career. It's mostly runway shows though, most magazines and ads will pay with money. But it's always hard to get started, another thing you'll learn is that a company is never completely dependent on you. Today's industry is very fickle and disloyal. They might hire you constantly until one day they get a new designer and she decides you're too skinny, or doesn't fit her design. You'll be tossed out like _that_." Ikuto snapped his fingers.

Amu gulped, "Has that ever happened with you?"

"Actually it has." Ikuto looked thoughtful, "I'd only been modeling for about a year and Evisu had been hiring me steadily for a clothing line. Then they hired a new designer and she said I was too small." Ikuto made a face and shrugged, "So they fired me."

"Really?" Amu's head was spinning, if it could even happened to Ikuto, then what would happen to her?

Ikuto seemed to sense her panic and added, "That doesn't happen to everyone. And it probably won't happen to you. And even if it does, it's nothing to worry about. Most of the time it doesn't set you back much. Anyway, back to my intro. Once you complete a shoot or commercial, the company will pay you through the agency and usually you get your money pretty quickly. Sometimes though, it can be long process, the agency could send the bill to the photographer, who forwards it to the ad agency, and then to the client. It'll most likely be 60- 90 days before you get your money. Or, the worst of all situations, you might not be paid at all. The client might go bankrupt, or is just unwilling to pay for whatever reason. In that case, the agency will help you as best they can but honestly, if you don't get paid, you don't get paid."

Amu starred at him, "You're kidding! I might not get paid at all?"

"Well, fortunately that's very rare, but yes. Things like that can happen. The only thing you can do is keep working and auditioning, and build up a reputation. A style or image that people go for. And speaking of auditioning, this is your portfolio." Ikuto handed Amu the book that he'd been given by Sanjo. "You put the photos from photo shoots in here and show clients the work you've done. When you're choosing photos, remember to be selective. It's better to have just a few really good pictures than dozens of mediocre ones." Ikuto flipped the book open, "They've already put in the photos you took during your meeting with Nikaidou, but feel free to replace them with better ones."

"Okay." Amu peeked up to see of Ikuto had a surprised reaction to the photos. But to her dismay, he didn't didn't look very impressed at all, only skimming them with impassive eyes before looking away again. She tried not to let it bother her. After all, Ikuto had probably seen and done some much more impressive work.

She closed the book, "Thanks Ikuto. Your introduction into modeling has been helpful." She grinned at him. She'd meant it, it was nice to get advice from someone who had real experience.

"Uh huh." Ikuto stopped walking. "So, where is this restaurant you're meeting your friends?"

"Oh, um..." _Yaya told me, the name is..._

Ikuto looked at her warily, "You don't know, do you?"

"Kyubei! I know the name is Kyubei!"

"And it is located...?"

"Uh... Yaya knows, I can text her..." She fumbled with her phone. _She'd programmed Yaya's number into her phone, hadn't she? What a klutz she was being!_

Ikuto sighed, "Forget it. I know where Kyubei is. I'll take you there. Again.", he muttered.

"Ha ha, thanks Ikuto." Amu laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah. We're actually very close. Right around this corner." Ikuto lead her to a small but bright restaurant with light posts out front. Even from outside, Amu could tell it was busy.

"Thanks, Ikuto. I owe you. Um, you wanna come in? You can eat with us."

"No, I-"

"Ikuto!" Amu and Ikuto both turned toward the loud yet musical voice. "Utau." Ikuto sounded resigned and wary again. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone invited Kukai here for dinner and he invited me too."

Amu stared in horror at the disgustingly beautiful, tall blonde sauntering towards them. She looked vaguely familiar and so did her name. _His girlfriend? _

Suddenly, Amu felt small and immature. Her green winter coat and jeans paled in comparison to Utau's white peacoat, black, leather gloves and knee length boots. It made her heart drop and she dug desperately through her memories, _where had she heard the name Utau before...?_

_Nikaidou had pointed to a framed photograph,"And this is Ikuto's sister, Utau." _

His sister! Amu breathed a sigh of relief. This gorgeous girl wasn't a rival in love.

"Who?" Ikuto was continuing his conversation.

"Oh, I don't know. Yaya, I think?"

_Yaya?_ "You're eating with us?"

Utau turned to Amu with disdain, "You are...?"

"Uh, I'm Yaya's friend. I'm... new." She said lamely.

"Right. Nice you meet you." Utau said dubiously and turned back to Ikuto. "Are you eating with us? I haven't talked to for so long, why haven't you returned my calls?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm not hungry." Ikuto completely ignored the second part of Utau's question.

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"Because."

"That's _not _an acceptable answer. I'm sure no one else would mind. Right, Amu?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Amu had more or less zoned out to their conversation and had not expected to be drawn back in any time soon. "You can eat with us."

"I-" Before Ikuto could finish, Yaya popped her head out the restaurant door, "Hey! You guys are here! What are you doing outside? Come in! Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko are already here!"

Ikuto was irrevocably dragged in and pushed down into a seat at the round table everyone was seated.

Rima waved blandly at Amu.

"Ikuto!" A brown headed boy grinned, putting down the menu he had been eagerly pursuing, "What brought you out from under your rock? Does the sunlight burn?"

"Very funny." Ikuto muttered, taking a menu from an awestruck waitress, unable to take her eyes off his face. "H- hello. My name is Noriko. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water." Ikuto said without even glancing at her.

"Cold as ever, Ikuto." A long, purple haired boy smiled gently across the table at him.

Amu scanned at all the people around the table. A collection of beautiful faces looked back. She could only assume that they were all models, interacting with only good looking people was giving her a major complex.

"Amu," Yaya grinned at her, "This is Kukai." She pointed at the brown haired boy. He winked and smiled widely at her, "Yo!"

"Nagihiko." The purples haired boy extended a hand, "Hello, Amu. It's nice to meet you." Amu shook his hand, she couldn't help but notice his long elegant fingers and fair skin. He could probably be very easily mistaken for a girl. "You too." She muttered.

"You know Utau." Utau spared her a nod.

"And Ikuto."

"Ikuto actually barely ever hangs out with us." Kukai grinned and poked Ikuto in the arm, "Kudos to you for baiting him out."

Amu blushed, "No, actually I was lost and Ikuto showed me how to get to Easter."

"Really?" Nagihiko smiled teasingly, "Ikuto, you've softened."

"And you wonder why I never hang out with you guys." Ikuto glared.

Amu grinned to herself, looking around at the group of close knit friends. She was finally part of a group of people she could be close to. It was something so simple and yet she'd never had such friends before.

But of course, a moment like that was just waiting to be broken by some annoying, nosey person. And sure enough...

"_Amu_?!" That high pitched, insultingly surprised voice.

"Saaya." Amu answered wearily.

* * *

I'm sorry if some of this chapter is kind of dry. But I wanted to get all familiar with the processes of modeling so you won't be too surprised later...


	8. Chapter 7

Lol, I think I was in a really weird mood when I wrote this... it turned out kinda awkward... But I bet all you Saaya haters have a blast with this. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Saaya. She stared at Amu with such incredibility that it would've funny if it wasn't so insulting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Saaya crossed her arms and cocked a hip.

"Having dinner." That obviously wasn't what Saaya meant but Amu was starting to enjoy annoying her.

Saaya rolled her eyes, "That is _not _what I meant. Why are you in Tokyo?"

Amu shrugged, "Take a guess."

"You... you're not a model are you?"

"Well, I haven't done any jobs yet, but yes. I am." Amu mentally smiled, Saaya looked as if she'd swallowed a porcupine.

"But... you..." Saaya's eyes flit to Ikuto, his head propped in his hand, watching them talk with an attentive sort of amusement. "Ikuto hired you? That day?"

"I wouldn't say _hire_. More like recommended." She was The Girl Ikuto Recommended after all.

Saaya's face hardened, "Whatever. Don't think that you'll be a better model just because you're associated with Ikuto. No offense to you of course, Mr. Tsukiyomi. You're amazing." Ikuto raised an eyebrow as Kukai snorted out a dubious laugh.

Saaya nodded a smile at Ikuto then flounced away.

"What a weird girl", Rima murmured, sipping her drink.

"She seems to be a fan, _Mr. Tsukiyomi_." Kukai snickered.

"Is she your friend, Amu?" Yaya asked enthusiastically.

"Not exactly."

"She seemed to be quite jealous of you." Nagihiko commented.

"Speaking of which, what did you mean, Ikuto recommended you?" Utau asked, eyes narrowing at Amu.

"Well, when I was auditioning to model, Ikuto picked me out of the line and brought me in."

Utau just stared at me. "_What_?" She turned to Ikuto, "You went to a promotion and picked her out of a line of strangers but you won't even return my phone calls? Ikuto!" Suddenly, Utau's level- headed, mature demeanor dropped; she looked pouty and petulant. "That's not fair!"

"_Utau_." Ikuto chided in a rare and unusually Big Brother tone of voice, "Drop it."

"Hmph." Utau glared at Ikuto, "Would you pick _me _out of the line?"

"If I remember correctly, Utau, they did pick you out of the line."

"You didn't answer my question."

Amu giggled quietly at their argument and turned to Rima, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Are you sure? You'll miss this." Amu laughed again, "I'll be quick."

She slipped out of her seat and headed to the bathroom, still chuckling to herself. She hadn't had that much fun in years. In fact, she couldn't remember ever laughing so much.

She pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom, and shrieked a little. Saaya was standing- posing really- by the sinks. "I've been waiting for you, Amu."

. . .

_What. The. Fuck. _

"_What the fuck_!" Amu stared incredulously at Saaya, "Wha- What was that? Are you stuck in some 80's drama? Where's your creepy, curly mustache and why aren't you twirling it?"

Saaya rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid. I wanted to talk to you."

"I can see that from your need to sneak into the bathroom right before me and put on a show. I guess I should be flattered you went to such lengths just to talk to me."

"Shut up." Saaya launched herself off the sink and stalked over, "Modeling was supposed to be my thing. I don't know how the hell _you _got here but believe me, I will _crush _you. You won't be able to get a single job in this industry. I will have you crawling back home on your knees. And don't think making some friends will help you either. Even Ikuto won't be able to help you after I'm done."

For a second, Amu stood speechless, "... _Wow._" Saaya backed away a few inches, as if sure she had won. "I... I don't even... _What_? Did you really say what I think you said?"

"You heard me just fine."

"Don't sound so proud!" Amu let a strangled laugh leave her throat. "I haven't even processed half the things you just said, you crazy..." She shook her head, "Look Saaya, originally I wanted to be a model just to piss you off. I'll admit that. But now it really doesn't sound so bad, in fact I think it could really be fun. So why don't we just let what happened before go. We don't have to be friends but we should at least tolerate each other."

At first, Saaya actually seemed to consider Amu's suggestion, then she laughed harshly in her high pitched voice, "Don't think you can fool me Amu Hinamori. I won't fall for it. You _know _that I will be a better model and you're scared."

Oh, God. Why did she even try? "No, Saaya, I was serious. We-"

"Just stop Amu. We both know I'm the prettier, smarter, more charismatic-"

"_Excuse _me?" Amu blinked, "You're going too far, Saaya."

Saaya snorted, "As if! Admit it Amu, if we compared ourselves, I would be miles above you."

"Are you kidding? A melodramatic airhead like you? I bet I could become a billion times more successful." Yeah, she'd given up trying to mollify the situation. Once again, Saaya was pushing her too far, and she was probably going to agree to something she would severely regret later.

"Oh, yeah? You wanna bet?"

"Bring it." _Shit_.

"Ok. Three months. Whoever becomes more successful wins. The loser has to quit."

"Define successful."

"We'll get the agency's opinion. A combination of whoever gets more jobs, earns more money and has a better reputation."

"Deal." They shook hands. Saaya looked haughtily at Amu, "Get ready to lose. I will _crush _you."

Amu rolled her eyes, "I thought we already went over this." Saaya shook her, "Loser." she muttered as she stalked out of the bathroom.

_Right, _I'm _the loser. _

"What took you so long, Amu?" Yaya asked when she walked back to the table. "Uh, nothing." she really didn't want to recount what just happened in the bathroom, besides, the more she thought about it, the weirder it seemed. Therefore, she was determined to stop thinking about it.

"Who cares what happened in the bathroom?" Utau glared at her intensely from across the table, "Why didn't you tell me Ikuto recommended you?" _Oh, jeez,_ _another one..._

Ikuto was rubbing his temple throbbing, "_Stop it, _Utau."

"No, I want to know! Why her?" _How is she related to Ikuto at all? I bet she was adopted... _

"Utau, this conversation is over." Utau pouted sullenly, "Fine. You won't tell me. But don't you think you'll be able to get close to Ikuto, Amu! He's too good for you!"

"You're a real special kind of crazy, aren't you?" Rima muttered from behind her cup of coffee.

An uncomfortable silence descended before Nagihiko choked back a low little chuckle. "Let's just move on to another topic of conversation."

Amu grinned gratefully at him from across the table. "How long have you guys been modeling?"

They all looked around the table, "Yaya and I have been doing it for about two years."

"Kukai and I've been doing it about four. Utau, five."

"Ikuto's been doing it the longest, ever since he was 14."

"Wow, really? How old are you now?"

"Twenty."

Amu whistled, "Six years." Iktuo shrugged. "In the grand scheme of things, it's not that long."

She snorted, "You have a ridiculously blasé attitude about everything." Ikuto smiled endearingly, "Isn't it refreshing?"

"More annoying, really." Kukai answered for Amu, grinning, "But it's ok. We love you anyway."

"Wonderful. My life goal. Now I can die happy."

"Really Ikuto? That's so sweet!"

"He was being sarcastic, Yaya."

"Oh."

"See what you do Ikuto? Trolling poor Yaya like that."

"You know, I don't have to take this..."

"No, wait! Ikuto don't go yet!"

"Let go, Utau!"

"Hey, you already ordered! At least leave money and a tip before you leave!"

Amu stared at the scene before her. Utau trying to pull Ikuto back into his seat by his shirttails.

Rima trying to reach for Ikuto's wallet.

Kukai was laughing boisterously and playing keep away with Ikuto's coat, with Ikuto.

Yaya just causing chaos in general to get in on the fun.

And Nagihiko smiling serenely at everyone.

Amu grinned to herself. She would get along with these people perfectly.

"That was pretty crazy, wasn't it?" Amu asked Yaya and Rima on their way home, "Is that always what happens?"

Rima snorted daintily, "Thank god, no."

"It was really fun though!" Yaya prompted, happily.

"They almost kicked us out." Rima muttered.

"That's just 'cuz we were being a little loud. Besides, we didn't get kicked out."

Rima rolled her eyes, "Hey, by the way, what were you doing so long in the bathroom?"

"Uh... nothing, really." Amu scratched the back of her head, "I saw an old... friend."

"And you started hitting it off in the _bathroom_?"

"She had something she wanted to tell me."

"What?"

"We made a little bet... who can become the better model in three months."

Yaya jumped in, "_Really_? That's so cool! I bet you win, Amu!"

"Haha, maybe."

"We'll make _sure _of it!"


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Today was Amu's first, official day of work. She would be carted from audition to audition, in hopes of finding a company or brand that would take her.

Her first stop was The Soloist. It was a very popular brand and she wondered how aster had managed to get her, a completely inexperienced model, an appointment with them. Either way, she knew that she couldn't screw up. She remembered Sanjo's warning, "A recommendation from Ikuto got you here, but it can't launch your career. A contract with a popular brand can."

She clutched her portfolio tightly in her hands as she walked briskly into the building. She swallowed, remembering the pep-talk Yaya and Rima had given her before she left the house.

"Don't wear heavy make-up, a designer wants to see you naturally and what he can do with you."

"Bring a change of clothes and two pairs of shoes, including high heels in case the designer wants to see you walk. What do you mean you don't have heels?! Go borrow a pair of mine!"

"Let me see your portfolio. Really? These are all the photos you have? At least arrange them like this so that the first few are diverse."

"Not too much perfume! You don't want to leave the clothes the designer wants you to try on all stinky."

"When you talk to the people, do small talk but don't overwhelm him and ramble."

"Do you have the form that has all the go-sees you have to go to today?"

"Hurry, Amu! You have to leave now! Always arrive ten minutes before your appointment."

"Make sure you smile!"

"Be confident!"

Amu cringed just thinking about it.

A designer, photographer and booking agent had been appointed to meet her. The designer, who introduced himself as Tomio, greeted her, "Hello, Amu, right?" She froze, trying to remember Rima and Yaya's directions. _Smile!_

She forced out a stiff grin, "H-hello. Yes, I'm Amu." Without thinking, she thrust her portfolio, composite card, and resume in his face. Tomio took them hesitantly, raising an eyebrow, "Thank you."

Amu flushed brightly. "I- I'm sorry." She stammered, "I'm never modeled before. This is all really new... I'm really nervous." _No! Don't say that...Be confident!_

"You've never modeled before?" Isamu, the booking agent, asked looking through her comp card. Amu swallowed again. Trying to form sentences while her memories rushed to her experience making her comp card. Taking a variety of photos to choose the ones that would suit her, being asked her size, being measured... She contained a shudder.

"Umm, yes. I've never modeled before."

"Interesting." Amu squirmed when he offered no other commentary.

"Well, Amu, I think I have an outfit I'd like for you to try." Tomio mused.

"Um, ok." _Was he just trying to speed up the interview and get rid of her?_

"You brought high heels, right?"

"Of course." She reached into her bag and fumbled for the shoes she brought. She pulled them out and stared at her heels, shocked. In her haste to get ready and grab everything she needed, she'd picked out the wrong pair of shoes from Rima's dark, messy closet.

In her hands were a pair of neon yellow, sharp stilettos. Her stomach dropped as she held them up and Isamu raised his eyebrow dryly, "Interesting choice of footwear."

"Sorry, I was in a hurry..." _No! Don't tell him that!_

"Right, well, they'll have to do." Tomio eyed her shoes dubiously, "Try this on." He handed her a muted lavender dress that her shoes couldn't clash more with.

"Uh, where do I change?"

"Back there." Tomio jerked his chin towards the back. Amu rushed away and tried to pull the dress on as quickly as she could.

She slipped into's Rima's heels and toddled out as steadily as she could, cursing herself for not heeding Yaya's warnings to practice walking in high heels.

Thankfully, by the time she arrived back to the room where Tomio and Isamu were waiting, she'd mostly stopped wobbling.

"Alright, Amu," Tomio said, making some notes in notebook, "Walk from that side of the room to this side. Haru," He nodded at the photographer, "will take some shots."

"Do I start here?"

"That's right." Tomio smiled kindly, "Go ahead."

Amu brought back the movements she learned when Rima and Yaya had forced her to practice walking across her living room. At least she'd practiced that.

She took a deep breath and did her best to stride confidently across her way across the room.

Head up, forward.

Back straight.

Butt forward.

One foot in front of the other.

She concentrated on her hair; as weird as it sounded, she'd realized that Rima and Yaya always deemed a good walk whenever her hair flowed a certain way. She tried to replicate that feeling but before she knew it, she found herself at the other side of the room.

Bewildered and unsure for a moment, she looked around, desperately trying to remember if she had achieved the spirit. She wasn't sure.

Tomio and Isamu's reactions were of no indication, they were busy scribbling on their papers.

Amu glanced at Haru, he was busy pressing buttons on his high- teach camera. Had she seen any flashes while she walked? Had he really been taking pictures? Maybe she had been so absorbed that she didn't notice. Or maybe she had been so bad that he didn't bother.

Unfortunately, both seemed to be plausible possibilities.

"Thank you, Amu." Tomio looked up from his writing, "You can go change now."

"Oh, right, ok." Amu realized that she'd just been standing there staring dumbly at them. She rushed away, blushing.

* * *

Another meeting with Tomio.

This was getting boring, really. The guy insisted on showing Ikuto every single outfit that he considers and Ikuto was too conscious of his personality and outer disposition to tell Tomio that he trusted him to choose the right outfit.

Tomio was a nice guy and all, but Ikuto had other things to do, and didn't care nearly enough to come to the office everytime before a photo shoot.

It was time much better spent napping.

Sighing and slouching in his chair, Ikuto wondered impatiently what was taking Tomio so long.

He casually moved around the files on Tomio's neat desk with his index finger, killing time. He moved one manilla folder out from under another and the name caught his eye.

Amu Hinamori.

Her again. Ikuto knew that it was him that arranged for her to be in such close proximity to him, but he hadn't counted on running into her so often.

Before he could look more closely into the file, Tomio strode into his office. "Sorry I'm late Ikuto. Last minute design issues, I have a show tonight."

"Uh huh." _Not interested._

"So, I have this new design ready. Why don't you take a look before trying them on?"

"Sure, why not." _Because he knew the designs would be fine and he didn't want to waste time doing this. _

"Well, I was thinking that you fit my new spring line perfectly."

Ikuto flipped absently through the rack of navy themed clothes.

"I was thinking of this one." Tomio pulled out a pale blue jacket, "And this shirt, they match your..." Ikuto tuned him out. He'd seen the clothes. They were fine. He didn't need to listen to another explanation of how perfectly they matched his hair and his eyes, which 'are _such _an _interesting_ shade of blue. They're _beautiful_...' God knew he'd already heard it one hundred times too many.

"So what do you think?" Tomio had finished his oration.

"Fine. It's great." _Can I go now? _

"Great, I might need to get your measurements, it has been a while since we last saw each other... And we'll need a time for a fitting." Tomio sat down at his desk again, flipping through designs and calenders and Amu's file, once again, slid out.

This time, Ikuto picked it up, "Amu Hinamori, huh?" He opened the folder and scanned down the page.

"Umm..." Tomio was obviously at a loss, normally he definitely wouldn't allow a model to go through another model's file. But Ikuto was special, he couldn't risk offending Ikuto. He held back a smirk. So unstimulating. He missed the days when he still got berated for doing things wrong and could get a nice high from talking back.

"Relax." He snapped the folder shut, grinning. "What do you think of her?"

"Her? Amu? Well, she's alright... I can certainly see potential but she's so... new. I was thinking of calling her back some other time." Tomio squirmed uncomfortably, these things were private and he didn't want to discuss them with Ikuto.

"Hmm. Sounds reasonable." And it did. Amu was completely new to modeling and a big brand like The Soloist could afford to be picky, besides, it wasn't as if he was refusing her completely.

But a chance like this was big, a good experience with The Soloist could launch her career, it was a once in a lifetime chance, really. But then again, it was none of his business.

"But, you know," Ikuto leaned forward, "I've seen some of Amu's work. It's very good." Tomio didn't look convinced.

Ikuto decided to chance it, "I think Kapital is trying to book her."

"Really?" Tomio's brows raised, "Kapital?"

"That's right." Ikuto smiled archly, "Anyway, I have to go. Call Easter with a time. See you." He walked out of Tomio's office wondering exactly why he'd done that.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry, kind of a boring chapter but it's necessary to move on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

It was an amazing stroke of luck.

Amu had honestly thought that she'd bombed the Soloist audition so completely that they would blackball her from the industry forever. Which would've been somewhat of a shame because she'd actually done alright in the auditions later that day.

In fact, she'd thought there was a real chance that a few of them would call her. And they did. In fact, she'd gotten her first job from SHIPS and was in the middle of changing clothes for the shoot when she got the call from The Soloist. The excitement from receiving her first job was completely superseded.

She walked into the building really not sure what to think. She met a woman who got all her exact measurements with a tape measure and recorded them down carefully.

Then she met Tomio again his office, he clasped his hands together under his chin and smiled gently at her. "You look very surprised to be here, Amu."

"Well, um..." Amu blushed, "I didn't think that I'd done that well."

"Maybe not," Tomio agreed, "But I can see that you have potential. And we wouldn't want some other company to snatch you up, would we?"

"I guess not..." _Who was going to snatch her up? She was a completely unknown name in the market._

"So, I'd like you to try some clothes on, just to see if they suit you. How does that sound?"

"Great. That's... wonderful. Thank you." Amu stammered. She wasn't expecting to be accepted so quickly.

"This way." Tomio led her onto another floor and showed her into a big, open room filled with racks upon racks of clothes. A boy was hidden behind the stands, wandering around, fingering all the material.

When he finally walked forward, and saw Amu, he did a double take, and smiled, "Hello, Amu."

"Nagihiko! What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are, I'd like to think." His grin widened, "But I didn't think you'd be accepted into the Soloist so quickly! You certainly work very fast."

Amu blushed, "Not really. The only reason I'm here at all is because Ikuto recommended me."

Nagihiko chuckled, "Give yourself some credit, Amu. Ikuto might be influential but most of the credit is yours."

"Nagihiko!" A woman walked into the room, "We're ready for you."

"Okay. One sec." He turned back to Amu, "Come find me when you're done. We can do lunch together. I'll be in the room two doors down."

"That'd be great."

Nagihiko followed the woman out and Tomio reappeared beside her, pulling a clothes rack behind him.

"I started a new line of summer clothes last month, and I think you'd look great in some of these sundresses."

"Sundresses? Isn't it kind of early for that? It's only February."

"Well, we can't take these pictures the day before the ads come out can we? This is one of the sacrifices of being a model. You're going to have to model out of season clothes."

"Oh. Yeah, that's true."

Tomio pulled out a short ruffly dress with a swirling red and white pattern. "Try this one on first." She walked to the back, stripped out of her turtleneck and slipped on the dress. Tomio took one look and shook his head, "No. Doesn't fatter your figure." Amu wondered if that was his nice way of saying that she had no figure.

"This one might be better." He handed her a white dress with ruffling sleeves. Then dismissed it after seeing it on her, "No. Not your color."

Afterwards, she tried a purple halter dress. "Clashes with your skin." _Her _skin_? Was that possible? _

Then, a green and yellow long dress. "Too long."

An orange sleeveless dress. "No." He didn't even have an excuse for that one, it just plain didn't fit her.

Amu was starting to grow impatient. If he had no idea in mind for a dress that would fit her, then why was she there?

But then, he pulled out another one. A lacy blue dress that hung loosely around her. She knew without asking that it was the one.

Tomio grinned. "Bingo."

* * *

Amu snuck carefully into the room Nagihiko had directed her to.

She opened the door slowly, peeking in to make sure Nagihiko was really inside.

He was.

In fact, he was completely decked out in hipster clothes posing in front of a white backdrop. The camera flashed at him non-stop as he twisted and turned to the music blasting from a stereo.

Amu couldn't help but compare him to herself and how graceful he looked.

Nagihiko bent down into one last pose, pulling his hat down and waving a salute to the camera.

"And... finished." The camera stopped and someone turned off the music. "Good job, Nagi."

A woman marked something on her clipboard, "You can go change now."

Nagihiko walked over to Amu, "Hi, Amu." Nagihiko grinned, "You're done?"

"Uh huh. You're really... good, Nagihiko."

He laughed, "It's nothing you won't be doing in good time. Give me a minute for me to change. Choose a restaurant you want to go to!" He called over his shoulder.

Amu didn't get a chance to tell him that she was still new to the area and had no idea what restaurants were good.

In the end, Nagihiko chose a sushi restaurant for them that apparently served the best California rolls. The waitress seemed to recognize him on sight; she bounced over enthusiastically, face a little flushed, "Hi Nagihiko! I haven't seen you in awhile. Who's this?" She glanced at Amu malevolently.

"This is my friend, Amu. We work together."

"Right." She didn't look convinced, "Do you want a window table?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

She led them over to a table with a good view of the tokyo skyline.

"Drinks?"

"A coke." Amu ordered.

"Tea, please." Nagihiko said, fluidly picking up his menu.

Amu blushed, wondering if she should change her order to something more sophisticated. But the waitress turned on her heel and walked away without a second look in her direction.

She bristled a little, "I take it you know her?" She asked Nagihiko.

He shrugged and flashed her a secret smile, "I know I've seen her at some point. But quite frankly, I don't remember her name."

Amu snickered, "All you pretty boys are the same. Even if you look all nice and sweet, you have a playboy personality deep down inside."

Nagihiko grinned, "Is that right? Maybe it's not us, but all the girls needlessly throwing themselves at us."

"How else would we get your attention?"

Nagihiko laughed, "This is a conversation you should be having with Ikuto. I assure you that he is much more of a playboy than I am."

Amu was suddenly depressed by the thought, "I guess he always has a lot of girls that like him, huh?"

The waitress brought them their drinks and Nagihiko took an elegant sip of his tea, "I'm not sure 'like' is right word. When you're that handsome, you tend to just assume everyone likes you for your looks."

"Yeah well," Amu stirred her coke with her straw, "whatever works, right?"

"Not quite." Nagihiko looked thoughtful, "I honestly don't think I've seen Ikuto pick up a girl, let alone have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Amu's interest was thoroughly captured, "Never?"

"Never. Ikuto's cooped up in his house a lot. He has a very boring outlook in life, everything comes very easily to him and it makes life predictable."

Amu snorted, "Figures. The guy who has everything isn't satisfied."

Nagihiko eyes twinkled, "I don't know Amu, a perfect life is amazingly monotonous."

"I suppose you would know." Amu muttered, taking a mouthful of coke.

Nagihiko chuckled, "My life hasn't exactly been perfect. And neither has Ikuto's."

Amu huffed, "How so? He didn't get the right shade of shoes? Only nine hundred, ninety nine girls hit on him instead of one thousand yesterday? Someone took a picture of him that didn't capture his eyes just right?"

For a minute, Nagihiko looked shocked at the burst of accusations, then chuckled, "I thought you liked Ikuto."

Amu blushed furiously, "How did you know?"

"I took a wild guess. I'm usually right four out of five times in that regard."

_Of course. _"I do like him, but sometimes he's just too perfect and... _wanted_."

"Well, he might be perfect, but his life isn't. He had a lot of trouble getting to be model."

"Why? It can't be that he wasn't accepted by an agency."

"Um, no. His parents didn't approve. Ikuto's smart, they wanted him to do something more productive with his life."

Amu shrugged, "That doesn't sound unreasonable."

"No, but they didn't support him at all. For the first few months he was a model, he had no money. Just slept around on friends' couches, bused tables, went to every single go- see he could. It didn't exactly help matters when Utau wanted to go and follow in his footsteps."

Amu was silent as she sipped her coke. It sounded rough, sure, but still very reasonable. It was just too hard to imagine Ikuto troubled.


End file.
